1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel assembly grinder with automatic indexing and grinding control and more particularly pertains to providing an indexing assembly which both allows automatic indexing and further controls the nature which the blade is ground during relief grinding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reel assembly grinders is known in the prior art. More specifically, reel assembly grinders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sharpening blades of a reel assembly are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,456 to Winstanley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,617 to Winstanley; 4,148,158 to Hewitt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,103 to Sousek; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,613 to Bernhard.
In this respect, the reel assembly grinder with automatic indexing and grinding control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an indexing assembly which both allows automatic indexing and further controls the nature which the blade is ground during relief grinding.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved reel assembly grinder with automatic indexing and grinding control which can be used for providing an indexing assembly which both allows automatic indexing and further controls the nature which the blade is ground during relief grinding. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.